


Movie Night

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Post DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: Dante and Vergil finally return after dismembering the Qliphoth, and Dante wants to spend some quality time with his big brother...





	Movie Night

The very first thing Dante did when they got home, (after he had ordered pizzas) was go to a back room and came back with arms full of DVD’s.

Vergil was a bit confused. “What idiotic plan are you coming up with now, brother?” 

Dante grinned cheekily, “Movie night bro! You’ve been gone for over two decades, you’ve missed so many good movies! Hell, you missed out on an entire cinematic superhero universe.”

“A what?”

“Ah, nevermind. As the guest of honour it’s time for you to pick the first movie”

Vergil frowned and looked at Dante’s TV, dustier than when he had last seen it as V. “You don’t even have a VCR” He barely resisted the urge to flinch as his brother slapped him on the back, cackling.

“I forgot how long you’ve been gone Verg, VCR is dead. DVD’s are the far superior format”

Inwardly shrugging, Vergil perused the haphazard pile of movies. There were movies of every sort, action, horror, comedy, kids movies, even some rom-coms. He saw one with a cover of what looked like some historical fighting drama set in Asia.  
  
Dante peeked over his shoulder, “Oooh, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon! That’s a good one! One of Nero’s favourites. You’ll like it, it’s got a tonne of fancy fights. Want me to put it in?”

“Nero’s favourite…?”

“Yeah.”

Vergil looked down at the case, frowning. Strange feelings flowed through him.

“Not tonight….do you mind if I held onto to this for a while?”

Dante smiled knowingly, and placed his hand on his elder brother’s shoulder, “Keep it as long as you want, brother” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a little light bulb flash in my head, and typed it down.


End file.
